one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Deathstroke vs Boba Fett
It's a battle of villians as Deathstroke takes on Boba Fett!Which gun wielding,armored mercenary for hire will walk out the victor?Find out in this ONE MINUTE MELEE!!!! battle The Slave 1 descended upon the earth. Boba:Are you sure he's here,lord Vader? Vader:I cannot be more certain.Kill him and bring back his sword.If you fail,I will personally kill you myself. Vader then went off the comms as Boba sighed. Boba:Gonna be one of those days,eh? The slave 1 landed on a roof in gotham and out walked boba,instantly seeing Deathstroke standing across from him. Deathstroke:Who are you and what do you want with me. Boba got out his EE-3 and aimed. Boba:Your head. GO FOR BROKE! FIGHT! Boba shot at Deathstroke,but deathstroke managed to dodge all the shots,then he got out a pistol and shot at Fett,but the bullets bounced off of fett. Slade:Bullet-proof armor,eh?Guess I gotta get up close. Deathstroke then got out his sword and charged at boba,repeatedly slashing him before Boba dodged a slash from slade and punched him repeatedly,then flew up with his jetpack and fired a rocket,sending Slade crashing through the top of the building. 50! Slade got up and dodged another rocket from Boba,then got out a rocket launcher and shot boba,sending him crashing into the wall,then slashed him several times before kicking him through the wall,then shot at Boba,but he managed to shot all the bullets out of the air,then Boba shot at Slade,hitting him in the left side. Slade:ARGH! Boba then flew at Slade and punched him through a wall before crossing his arms. 40! Slade got out an assault rifle and shot at boba repeatedly,shooting through the holes in his armor to damage him a bit,then slashed him several times before punching him,then kicked him several times before being uppercut by fett,who then shot a stun rocket down,stunning slade,then shot slade several times before firing his pistol,hitting a part of Slade's mask,but not injuring him. Boba:You're not bad for a glorified stormtrooper. 30! Slade growled and jumped behind boba before kicking him in the back of the head,then sped in front of boba before punching him several times,then kneed him before kicking him into a wall.Slade got out a bo staff and hit Boba with it several times,then kicked him through the wall. 20! Boba got up and got out a lightsaber,then ignited it as Slade frowned in his mask. Slade:This oughta be interesting. Slade prepared his bo staff for the incoming battle. 10! Slade and Boba clashed with their weapons,eventually reaching outside of the building,where the slave 1 appeared behind slade,but when it fired,Slade hopped out of the way and it blew up in Boba's face,knocking him down. Boba then used a lightsaber to slice Deathstroke In half. K.O!!!! Boba checked his heartbeat. “Well time to finish you off....” He took his own sword and finished him off. He then flew back to the Death Star. With his sword. THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... BOBA FETT! Category:Theultimatelifeform Category:Theultimatelifeform season 3